Lydia (Revised and Reposted)
by ProLiferChelle
Summary: This slightly AU story takes place several years after Another World ended. It shares some details with "Revealed Relationships," but each story can be read separately. All characters not invented by me are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions. The ending to Chapter 2 has been slightly changed.
1. Chapter 1

"I came across something that should interest you, " Carl Hutchins said, as he and Rachel sat on the sofa in their  
living room. "A new art gallery has recently opened in Chicago."

"Really? What's the name of the gallery?"

"The Tripodi Gallery."

"I'm surprised that I didn't hear about it before now. I usually keep up with these things," said Rachel.

"Well, you've had other things on your mind, such as Paulina's pregnancy," Carl reminded her.

Rachel answered, "Yes, that's true."

"I understand that Joe and Paulina have asked Derek to be the child's godfather," said Carl.

"Well," said Rachel, "Joe has always thought of Derek as family, even before they met."

"But let's get back to the Tripodi Gallery," Carl said.

"Yes, we must be sure to visit it."

"I had more than just a visit in mind," Carl said. "I'm sure the owners would be delighted to present an exhibition of your  
works. After all, you have quite a name in the art world."

"But it's been years since my last show," Rachel reminded him.

"Which is precisely why it is time, and more than time, that you had another one."

"You're absolutely right. It _is_ time I had another show."

"How soon do you think you can have it?" Carl asked.

"Ten minutes ago," Rachel answered, "the idea of having another show hadn't even occurred to me. Besides," she added,  
the owners may not even be interested in my works."

"Then the more fools they. On the other hand, they could just as easily consider your works just the thing to help the gallery  
to get established."

"But I'm not sure I have enough new works ready if they do give me a show."

"Why not do a retrospective?"

"That's an idea, but I'd also want to "

Rachel's sentence was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. She went to answer, listened for a few seconds, and came back looking  
slightly annoyed.

"Who was it?" Carl asked.

"I don't know. They hung up without saying anything," said Rachel. You'd think a person would at least have the courtesy to say, "Oh, I'm sorry.  
I must have the wrong number.' "

The phone rang again.

"I'll get it this time," said Carl. He picked up the receiver. "Hello." He listened, and then said, in a low voice,  
"I asked you not to call me here."

The person at the other end said something more.

"I thought we had that settled," Carl responded, "and I really can't talk now. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and went back to Rachel.

"Who called?" she asked.

Carl replied, "Nobody important."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to bed," Rachel said twenty minutes later. "Are you coming, darling?"

"In a little while, Love. There's something I need to take care of first."

After Rachel had gone to bed, Carl went to the phone and made a call.

"I can talk now. Rachel has gone to bed. He listened for a minute, and then said, "No, I've never told her."

The person on the other end spoke once more.

"Until quite recently," Carl responded, "I didn't think there was any reason to mention it."

Again the person he had called spoke.

"Yes, we do have to get together to discuss this situation," Carl said, "but it can't be in Bay City."

Carl and the person he was talking with decided to meet in a Chicago restaurant.

Carl ended the call and went to bed.

####

The next day ,Carl was seated at a table in the restaurant chosen for the meeting. A woman with shoulder-length black hair

entered, looked around, and then approached him.

"Hello, Carl," she said.

"Hello, Lydia," Carl said. "I suppose the polite thing would be to say [Carl made "quotation marks" with his fingers] "It's good to see you, but..." Carl spread his hands and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "Well, you understand."

Lydia sat across from him and said, "I had my attorney double-check his findings."

"And?"

"There's no doubt about it. The divorce wasn't legal."

"Well, that can be taken care of quite easily."

"I still can't believe," Lydia said, "that you never told your, well, what, exactly should I call her?"

"My wife," Carl answered, "and the reason I never told her is that I considered our relationship a part of the past that was best left in the past."

"Well, I'm in your future now," said Lydia.

No," Carl replied, "you are in my past. We are going to get another divorce, and this time," he concluded, "I'll make damned sure that it is legal."

"I don't think you will," Lydia said.

"Oh, I assure you I will," answered Carl. "And after you and I are divorced, I will tell Rachel everything,

and marry her again."

Lydia lowered her voice.

"No, you won't. If you value Rachel's life, you will do exactly what I tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Joe was talking to Adams in the squad room of the 2-3 when Carl came in. Joe finished his conversation with Adams and  
walked over to Carl.

"Joe," Carl said, " I need your help."

"As a cop, or as your son-in-law?" Joe asked.

"Can we talk someplace more private?"

"We can go into my office."

A few minutes later, in Joe's office, Carl said, "I need you to promise me that you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone."

"Not even Rachel?"

"Especially not Rachel."

"All right," Joe asked, "what's going on?"

"I recently heard from someone I thought was out of my life," Carl said.

"Who is this someone?"

"Her name is Lydia. Lydia," ... Carl hesitated for a few seconds... "Hutchins."

"I'm guessing she's not your sister," Joe said.

"No. She is my wife," Carl answered. "We were married years ago in Arizona,but things didn't work out, and we were divorced, or," Carl went on, "so I thought.  
But Lydia called me the other day, and told me that the divorce wasn't legal."

"Can she prove that?"

"She already has. I met with Lydia yesterday at a restaurant in Chicago, and she showed me documents proving that we are still married.  
I asked her to have the divorce made legal, but she refused."

"You have to tell Rachel," Joe said.

"I can't."

"She has a right to know."

"She also has a right to stay alive, and Lydia has made some threats. Besides, I don't want Rachel to worry about this. Not right now."

"No," Joe agreed, "she needs to concentrate on getting ready for her show."

"That's right," said Carl.

"I'll do everything I can to protect Rachel," Joe promised.

"I knew I could count on you," Carl said, "but I hate burdening you with it, with the baby due any day now."

Joe's cell phone and Carl's cell phone played their tunes simultaneously.

Two minutes later, both men said, also simultaneously, "I'm on my way."

"That was Remy," Joe said. "Paulina's in labor. I'm heading over to the hospital."

"Congratulations! I'm sorry I can't go with you, but that was Lydia. She wants me to meet her at the Rosenthal  
Hotel in Chicago. She has decided to legalize the divorce after all."

"But why would she want you to meet her at a hotel, and not a restaurant?" Joe wondered.

"I don't know," answered Carl.

But Carl was afraid he _did_ know.


End file.
